sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Benitsubasa
Benitsubasa (紅翼), also known as the "Red Sekirei" (緋い鶺鴒, Akai Sekirei)Sekirei Manga chapter 42. After her fight with Musubi and Yume (who she believed to be Musubi) she keeps a hatred towards Musubi after being almost thrown across the border by Yume. She then spent the whole third match of the Sekirei Plan looking for Musubi to finish their fight. Although the rules say not to attack Ashikabi, she did attack Minato, because "it'll be better to get rid of him"Sekirei Manga chapter 46. Her name (beni+tsubasa) means "crimson wings" literally. Appearance She wears a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Her body is very athletic, toned but not overly muscular. She has small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter and is an A cup (according to Haihane); in the English dub of the anime, Kazehana calls Benitsubasa "Pettanko" ("Washboard") in response to being called "Obaa-San" ("Grandma") before their fight. She has the appearance of a cheerful, younger teenager though her appearance doesn't reflect her personality as she is short-tempered, unlike Haihane who's always calm and has fun teasing Benitsubasa. Personality Benitsubasa is a very short-tempered Sekirei prone to violent outbursts. She's aggressive to the point that she doesn't show any mercy to either Ashikabi or Sekirei as she was willing to kill both Minato and Higa even though it's against the rules to attack an AshikabiSekirei Manga Chapter 90. She has a habit of sticking her tongue out while fighting and hates stupid people, though she herself has the occasional dull moment. She developed a deep hatred for Musubi after their fight during the escape arc and rushes on sight for a rematch with the goal to kill herSekirei Manga chapter 87. Out of the three Disciplinary Squad members she is the only one who openly admits that she "loves" her Ashikabi. She has stated that she wants to "open his eyes" (make him like women, as Haihane said he was gay, which Benitsubasa did not refute) and then openly admitted that she is plotting to kill both Haihane and Karasuba, so she can have him all to herselfSekirei Manga chapter 44. Abilities and Powers She is a hand-to-hand fighter, similar to Musubi, but as stated by Haihane they are complete opposites: Benitsubasa is a trained martial artist, while Musubi fights more instinctively until she is trained by Miya. Like Musubi she is superhumanly strong, and she can use her immense strength to create shockwaves and earthquakes for longer ranged attacks. Attacks *ShockwaveSekirei Manga chapter 43 - by punching the ground (or whatever surface she is standing on) she can send a directed linear shockwave through it towards her opponent. *ShredderSekirei Manga chapter 44 - Hadouken-style attack in the manga that inflicts severe damage on her opponent with a short-range burst of concentrated energy. *Pulverizer (粉☆砕) - Hadouken-style attack in the anime. *Gekeishin (激☆震, Extreme Earthquake) - similar to the Shockwave but targeting an area instead of being focused along a single direction. beni.JPG|Pulverizer shredderer.jpg|Shredder ( got interrupted) bloodfestival.JPG|Blood Festival gekishin.JPG|Extreme Earthquake shockwave.JPG|Shockwave Major Battles *Benitsubasa vs. Musubi *Benitsubasa & Haihane vs. Tsukiumi *Benitsubasa vs. Unnown Sekirei *Benitsubasa vs. Kazehana (several times) *Benitsubasa vs. Homura *Benitsubasa vs. Oshino musuvsbeni.jpg|Benitsubasa vs. Musubi tsukiumi vs haihana+beni.jpg|Benitsubasa & Haihane vs. Tsukiumi benivsunnown.jpg|Benitsubasa vs. Escaping unnown Sekirei Kazehana vs benitsubasa.JPG|Benitsubasa vs. Kazehana (Round 1) kazevsbeni2.JPG|Benitsubasa vs. Kazehana (Round 2) bfbf.JPG|Benitsubasa vs. Kazehana (Game version) Bloodfestival.JPG|Benitsubasa vs. Oshino Homura vs benitsubasa.JPG|Benitsubasa vs. Homura History Nothing is known about her past. References Category:Sekirei Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:Characters